


For Him

by xanthic_dreamer



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, pregame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthic_dreamer/pseuds/xanthic_dreamer
Summary: Kokichi doesn’t particularly like Danganronpa...But, he does like a boy.





	For Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so you remember SaiOuma week from back in June? Yeah.
> 
> I started this and never finished it, but found it so here I am lads! It’s been awhile since I’ve been in the V3 loop so I dunno if the general pregame headcanons have changed, but I wrote it to what I remembered them to be! Never been the biggest pregame fan myself, but I hope I’ve done it justice. Hope you enjoy it!

Another push.

Another shove.

Another lunch period in the boy’s bathroom.

At this point, Kokichi was used to this treatment. He was too weak to defend himself, too much of a coward to stay strong. He wore his heart on his sleeve and kids love getting just the reaction that they were looking for.

He picked at his bento with shaky hands holding now equally shaky chopsticks, tears beginning to dry on his face. He sniffled and tried wiping at his eyes when all of a sudden the door to the bathroom flung open.

Immediately, he was flung into a panic. The bento on his lap fell to the floor as he stood in a knee jerk reaction to the threat of potential bullies. “H- Heh-“ He swallows. “Hello...?” He called, voice laced with fear.

The door closed with a bang and Kokichi saw a pair of feet walk towards him and stand in front of the stall. “Hello.” The voice was so calm that it was almost unnerving. “What are you doing in here?”

“Uh, I’m, um...” He glanced forlornly at the rice that now littered the ground. “I _was_ eating.”

“In a bathroom? That’s weird.” Kokichi winced. “You should come out of there.”

His heart seized in fear. “Wh-Why should I?”

“So I can see you. I don’t know who you are.”

_He doesn’t know him, huh..._

Kokichi unlocked the stall and slowly allowed it to creak open. His gaze started at the boy’s shoes and slowly trailed upwards to find his face. He feels his heart clench again.

The boy’s face was almost... insane. It was completely devoid of emotion and yet his eyes were wide and his cheeks were flushed. His head tilted as he looked down at Kokichi and he finally smiled. “Oh. You’re that kid from the class above me. The one that’s always getting shoved in lockers, right?”

Kokichi frowned and his gaze fell downcast again. “You, um, you do know me then...” He murmured.

“What, are you ashamed of that or something?” Kokichi’s eyes snapped back up to him, confused. The boy laughed. “So what if they do all that? They pick on me all the time!”

“Wh-Why?” _How can you say that so happily?_

The boy shrugged. “They just don’t understand me! But, that doesn’t matter. I don’t care about them or what they think.”

“You’re lucky...” Kokichi sighed and shuffled out of the stall. “Well, I’ll, um, I’ll leave you to your business.”

“My business?” The boy watched him with a slightly quirked brow.

“Uh, yeah, your- your business?” He answered, quietly. “This _is_ a bathroom and you, um, you probably didn’t want s-some loser just sitting nearb-“

“Oh, I’m not here for anything like that.” The boy waved a dismissive hand and walked into one of the stalls. As Kokichi leaned over to glance inside, he saw him kneel down in front of the bowl. “I’m here to investigate a crime scene.”

“A wh- _what_?!” He stumbled backwards.

“A crime scene.” The boy repeated, calm as ever, as he traced his finger along the bowl of the toilet. “Last night a body was discovered. They had been drowned in a toilet.”

“H-Huh?! Why- Why are we in school then?! Shouldn’t the p-police be taking-“

“Oh! Not here!” The boy looked back at him and smiled. “In Danganronpa.”

Kokichi quirked a brow. “D-Danganronpa?”

“Yeah! The greatest show of all time.” It looked as though the boy’s cheeks were getting more flushed as he spoke. “I always love checking out the locations of their murders. It almost makes me feel... like I’m in the show too...” He started giggling in an almost disturbing fashion.

“I’ve n-never heard of this show...” Kokichi was quite frankly confused by it. The locations of their murders? Are they that frequent? Perhaps it’s a crime show?

“Most people haven’t. That’s why they they think I’m so weird.” The boy shrugged and stood up so that he could turn back and look fully at Kokichi, a small grin appearing on his features. “I could show it to you if you’d like.”

Kokichi blinked in surprise. No one ever invited him to do... anything. Part of him was still a little weirded out, but his curiosity got the better of him. “O-Okay! If, um, if you really want to!”

The boy became ecstatic, grin growing as he reached forward and took Kokichi’s hands into his. Kokichi felt his heart seize again. “Perfect! I’ll come get you after class!” With that, the boy let go and started towards the door. He paused just before getting there. “I’m Saihara Shuichi, by the way. Who are you?”

Kokichi had to shake his head to get back in his right mind before replying. “O-Ouma Kokichi. It’s... nice to meet you, S-Saihara.”

The boy, Saihara, smiled. “Nice to meet you, too!” Then, he was gone.

Saihara made good on his promise and picked him up right after school ended. They walked back to his house and Kokichi was brought into the insane world that is Danganronpa. They started from the beginning and slowly worked through the seasons as Kokichi came over more and more.

He had to admit, he... didn’t really see the appeal all that much. There was so much gore and betrayal... It made his heart hurt. He wanted to go in and stop it and wrap these poor people in blankets. Perhaps that was one thing he liked. The characters...

What he really liked, though, was the boy.

One day as they were watching, the two of them found themselves on Saihara’s bed, sitting criss crossed and staring at the screen ahead of them. Kokichi winced as the body discovery music played loudly through the speakers. “Aw...” He frowned. “I- I liked him...”

“Everyone did. The message boards were going nuts when this aired!” Saihara was leaning forward, head resting on his palm, arm being supported by his leg. “It’s so hard not telling you how it happened.”

Kokichi laughed a little. “You say that every time a b-body drops.”

“Yeah, ‘cause it’s true every time!”

Kokichi looked over to Saihara with a soft smile on his face. He sure had a passion for this stuff. It was nice the way his eyes lit up and his smile was gorgeous and the way his cheek flushed in excitement...

With a sigh, he returned his gaze back to the tv. He could put up with it for him. He could enjoy it for him.

It got easier to watch as the seasons went by. He got accustomed to the blood and misery. He began to feel sick at his own anticipation for each next victim.

Was this how Saihara felt? Is this what it means to be a fan of Danganronpa? To find joy in the tragedy of others? Or is it in the few that manage to find hope despite it?

Kokichi felt closer to the boy in a way for this. He knew what made him tick.

He wanted to know more.

He spent a lot of time observing him, pretty much whenever he could. They ate lunch together. They watched things together. They talked together... All the while, Kokichi absorbed everything that he could.

Although, everything seemed to change one day as they were walking back home from school. Saihara was far more excited than usual and he was clutching at something suspiciously in his hands, holding it to his chest.

“A-Are you gonna show me the paper or- or not?” He laughed a little, but it was nervous in nature as he clutched the straps of his backpack.

“I told you, Ouma, I’ll show you once we’re back!” Saihara’s cheeks were flushing and he had to wipe gently at the drool that threatened to drip from his mouth.

Kokichi pursed his lips, but was able to wait. He knew he’d at least find out eventually.

The moment that they were in Saihara’s room, he slammed the door shut and out his things down, leading Kokichi quickly over to the bed. He hopped up so that he could sit criss cross and gestured for the other to do the same before holding out the flyer for him to see. “They’re coming to us!”

“Wh-Who is...” As Kokichi’s eyes trailed down to the paper, he felt his heart seize.

_Danganronpa 53 auditions: September 16th 2XXX_

“I’m gonna audition!” The boy exclaimed, bringing it back to his chest and hugging it tightly. “Finally, I can be a part of this series that I’ve devoted my life to...”

Kokichi could feel the wave of dread washing over him and in act of panic shouted out, “W-Wait!” Saihara cocked his head in question. “I- I would- I would... miss you if you were gone...” There seemed to be involuntary tears welling up at the corners of his eyes.

Saihara blinked a few times in surprise before a softer smile found his features and he reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. “Well... I don’t have to go alone, you know.”

Oh god. Just the thought of entering something like those killing games brought fear into Kokichi’s heart, but... the feeling of the hand on his shoulder and looking into those passionate, golden eyes... How could he say no?

“... Okay. I’m auditioning with you.”

Saihara looked over the moon and pulled him into a tight hug that Kokichi was quick to return and, in his excitement, placed a small kiss on the boy’s cheek. He leaned back a little at that and Kokichi panicked for a moment before he felt a hand under his chin and suddenly soft lips were briefly on his.

“Let’s get in together, okay?”

When Kokichi finally found himself in the stark white audition room, he knew exactly what he was going to say.

“H-Hello... My name is Ouma Kokichi... I don’t... I’m not here because I want to be. A-And I don’t really like what you guys, um, do here. I’ve watched your- your show... it’s dreadful... but...” He gulped. “If you let in Saihara... You have to take me too. I beg you. I may not l-like it here... but I _will_ do _anything_... for him.”


End file.
